Gingham Check
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Kau berada di sampingku masih dengan tawa polos itu, namun sekarang tawa polos itu sudah tak ada lagi. Aku memang penakut, karena takut untuk mengungkapkan perasanku padamu./ 5 tahun menunggumu membuatku takut. Akankah kau menepati janjimu?/ RnR minna-san


Gingham Check © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate © T

Genre © Romance

Warning © Au, OOC, Typo's, no EYD, alur kecepatan 'mungkin', DLL

.

.

.

Baju kotak-kotak biru putih yang ku pakai terlihat sangat pas dengan suasana saat ini.

Senyum manisku sedari tadi selalu bertengger, kalian pasti akan tahu penyebabnya aku tersenyum seperti ini.

Saat manik lavenderku menangkap bayangan sosok lelaki yang berada di sana, seketika aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat.

Saat kau melihatku kau tersenyum. Ku hentikan laju sepedaku tepat di sampingmu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Sapaku.

"Ohayou moo Hinata-chan, sudah siap berangkat bekerja?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang kau masih berada di sampingku, sambil mendorong sepeda yang kau pakai.

Baju lengan pendekmu yang berkibar karen angin yang terlalu nakal membuat kau tampaklah sangat keren.

Dirimu begitu polos saat kau tertawa lepas karena guyonanmu sendiri yang kau ceritakan.

"Naruto-kun lihat." Seruku menujuk ke arah kananku tepat sebuah pantai. Di sana terlihat burung-burung yang terbang kesana-kemari terlihat seperti sedang menari.

"Sugoii." Ucap mu pelan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan yang kau ucapkan di sertai rona merah di kedua pipi ku.

"Na-Naruto-kun aku duluan," ucapku takkala persimpangan jalan di depan sana terlihat.

Sebenarnya aku selalu sedih tak-kala persimpangan itu terlihat. Andai aku dan kau bekerja di tempat yang sama.

[Skip]

Matahari senjapun terlihat sangat menenangkan. Ku kayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin saat melihat kau di depan sana.

'Semoga aku kuat.' Batinku.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Teriakku dan seketika kau berhenti dan segera menengokan kepalamu ke belakang. Mata birumu itu melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan.

Kau melambaikan tangamu dengan senyum itu, senyum yang membuatku semangat untuk terus mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat.

"Hos...hos... Maaf membuatmu menunggu Naruto-kun." Ucapku sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. Kau tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Tidak apa, hey ayo kutunjukan suatu tempat." Ucapmu dengan riang, aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sepeda kita berdua melaju dengan pelan menuju tempat yang kau ingin perlihatkan padaku. Saat sepeda kita berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas di atas tebing dan di ujung tebing sana terlihat laut yang sangat luas.

Matahari senja semakin terlihat berwarna oranye. Kau kemudian menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahmu, kemudian kau mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku tak sengaja melihat ke arahmu dan kau ternyata melihat ke arahku. Dengan cepat ku mengakhiri kontak mata kita.

Ah rasanya aku ingin pergi saja saat ini.

"Hinata lihat matahari senja itu," Ucapmu sambil menunjuk matahari yang tinggal menghitung menit akan tenggelam.

"Indahkan." Lanjutmu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Saat aku melihat ke arahmu kau juga melihat ke arahku, untuk yang ke dua kali mata kita saling bertatapan.

Mata sapphiremu yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan penuh dengan ke hangatan tiba-tiba meredup.

"Hinata-chan," kau menunduk sebentar kemudian mendongak lagi menatap mataku dengan penuh keyakinan

"Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo besok." Lanjutmu lagi dengan senyum itu.

Aku seketika terdiam entah kenapa rasanya lidahku sangat kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Be...benarkah?" Tanya ku dengan suara kecil.

"Ya, aku akan melanjutkan bisnis Kakekku di sana." Jawabmu dengan senyum itu, tolong jangan tunjukan senyum itu lagi.

"Be...begitu ya, ya sudah semoga kau berhasil di sana." Lirihku.

Apakah aku akan bahagia dengan hubungan yang hanya sebatas teman saja? Rasanya tidak.

Penakut! Ya aku memang penakut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya yang sedari dulu ada.

Dulu memang aku berpikir tak apa hanya sebatas hubungan teman namun sekarang aku rasanya tak sanggup.

"Ne, Hinata-chan ayo pulang." Kau menggenggam tanganku. Tanganmu yang besar dan terasa hangat itu pasti aku akan sangat merindukannya.

Kita berdua terdiam di jalan pulang, dengan sepeda yang kita dorong.

Hiks Hiks Hiks

Entah kenapa air mata ini menetes dengan derasnya. Ku hentikan jalanku.

Kau tampak menyeringatkan alis tak kala mendapatkan aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Dengan cepat kau meletakan sepedamu dan berlari ke arahku.

"Hiks... Hiks hiks, Na-naruto-kun aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." kau yang mendengarnya seketika melambatkan larimu, dan kemudian berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"Hi-Hinata-chan." Ucapmu saat kau sudah berada di depanku dan seketika tangan hangatmu itu terasa melilit di tubuhku.

Kau memeluk ku, apakah aku tidak bermimpi, pelukanmu terasa sangat...

Menenangkan.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu Hinata-chan, kitakan sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil."

Hanya sahabat ya, miris.

"Na-Naruto-kun tolong biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja." Ucapku lirih dengan isakan kecil yang sudah mereda.

Kau mengangguk pelan.

Ku eratkan pelukanku, ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhmu yang pasti akan ku rindukan.

Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Dengan senyum manis yang ku paksakan aku menongak ke arahmu.

"Naruto-kun ayo pulang." Kau mengangguk kemudian berjalan berdua denganmu dengan sepeda yang kita kayuh, karena hari sudah mulai malam.

[Skip hari esok]

"Ini hari terakhir aku melihatmu, Na-Naruto-kun." dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di stasiun kereta.

"Kau terlihat manis hari ini Hinata-chan." Ucapmu dengan senyum itu lagi.

"Naruto-kun jangan kau lupakan aku." Ucapku pelan. Kau terkekeh pelan kemudian memelukku.

"Tentunya Hinata-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun sebelum kau pergi aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu." Sudah ku putuskan dari tadi malam bahwa aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku hari ini, karena hari ini merupakan batas waktu cinta yang kami-sama berikan sebelum kau pergi.

"Apa Hinata-chan?." Kau melepas pelukamu.

"Tidak jadi." Ucapku pelan, kau tampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, kereta apinya akan segera berangkah aku duluan ya Hinata-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Kau mengecup pipiku singkat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pelan menuju kereta api yang berada di depan sana.

"Na-Naruto-kun tunggu!" Teriak ku kencang. Kau yang sudah berada di pintu kereta api seketika berhenti dan menengokan kepalamu ke arahku.

"Aishiteru!" Teriakku sekali lagi seketika kau berlari ke arahku dan memeluk ke dengan kuat.

"Aishiteru moo." Jawabmu pelan.

Kami-sama apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun juga mencintaiku.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks kau bercandakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya ku dengan air mata yang baru saja mengalir.

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Tidak aku tidak bercanda, dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kau kemudian merogoh sesuatu di saku celanamu kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf N.

"Sebegai pengikat cinta kita, kau harus pakai ini terus. Dan kau jangan menangis lagi kau terlihat jelek." kau memasangkan kalung tersebut. Membuat aku yang tadinya sebal karena ucapanmu seketika merona.

Karena kereta api yang kau tumpangi akan segera pergi kau mengecup keningku singkat kemudian masuk ke dalam kereta api meninggalku sendirian di tengah keramaian ini.

Akankah kau menepati janjimu untuk pulang ke sini untuk menemuiku? Aku harap ya.

Dan semoga cintamu tak akan berubah terhadapku dan malah semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu tapi tak ada sekalipun kabar darimu apakah kau melupakanku?

"Sudah 5 tahun Naruto-kun, tapi kau tak pernah kembali." Gumamku pelan sambil mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat menuju padang rumput tempat yang 5 tahun lalu kau perlihatkan padaku. Dan sejak saat itu bila aku merindukanku pasti aku akan ke sana.

Saat sampai di sana sebuah mobil yang terlihat mewah terparkir di sana.

Huh pasti ada orang asing yang berada di tempatku dan Naruto-kun bisa untuk melihat matahari senja.

Saat aku sampai di sana terlihat seorang laki-laki berdiri membelakangiku. Rambut blondenya terlihat berantakan takkala angin nakal berhembus dengan kencang.

Rambut blonde rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat rambut yang sama persis denganmu Naruto-kun.

Saat langkahku tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu ranting. Aku tahu pasti orang yang berada di depanku melihat ke arahku. Namun sayangnya aku tak berani melihat ke depan karena perasaan takut.

"Go...gomen membuatmu terganggu," Ucapku pelan.

"Hinata-chan!?" Suara itu suara yang 5 tahun ini aku rindukan yaitu suara...

Suara Naruto-kun.

"Hinata-chan kaukah itu!?"

Entah kenapa liquid bening turun dengan derasnya, kami-sama pasti sedang mempermainkanku sekarang.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku rasa isakanku semakin besar membuat orang tersebut mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan dapatku rasakan tangan kekar memelukku dengan erat sekarang.

"Hinata-chan aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Na-Naruto-kun kaukah itu?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih.

"Ya ini aku Hinata-chan." Jawabmu.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukamu kemudian aku mundur selangkah.

"Hinata-chan?"

Ku hapus air mataku dengan kasar. Ku beranikan diriku melihat ke manik sapphiremu.

"Tau taukah kau aku selalu menunggumu Naruto-kun!" Teriakku membuat kau terdiam kaku.

"Aku selalu menunggu kabar darimu, namun kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberikanku kabar sejak hari itu." Ucapku memelan.

Kau tersenyum kecil, di saat seperti ini kau masih saja tersenyum. Senyum itu senyum yang sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin memberikanmu kabarku di sana, di sana aku selalu merindukanmu tapi karena aku ingin melihat kita berdua hidup bahagia aku harus giat bekerja untuk kebahagiaan kita." Jelas mu panjang lebar.

Apa kau bilang kebahagiaan kita, jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah melupakanku.

"Dan inilah hasil 5 tahun bekerja Hinata-chan." Tawa polos itu terdengar lagi.

"Baka."

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun no baka." Ucapku pelan kemudian berbalik karena rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di pipiku.

"Hinata-chan kau masih marah padaku?" Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Terus?"

"Kau membuatku malu Naruto-kun, sudah ah aku ingin pulan saja." Ucapku pelan kemudian dengan cepat melangkah.

Greb

"Jangan pergi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Aku dengan canggung membalikan tubuhku.

Kau tuntun diriku berjalan semakin dekat dengan ujung tebih padang rumput ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" sebuah kotak cincin dengan cincin berlian yang pasti harganya sangat mahal.

"Ya ak...aku mau Naruto-kun." Rona merah terpampang semakin jelas di pipiku, kemudian kau memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisku.

Kemudian kau memeluk ku dengan erat.

"Sebentar lagi margamu akan berubah menjadi Namikaze Hinata, Hime." Bisikmu pelan. Aku yang mendengarnya menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidangmu, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sangat merah karena ulahmu.

Matahari senja menjadi saksi ikrar cinta kita di sini. Dan aku tidak akan lupa hal itu seumur hidupku. Hingga akhir hayatku.

.

.

.

.

END~

A/N : huft *lah keringet* hey-hey Utsukushi-chan balik lagi dengan fic gaje yang terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 hohoho. Bnyak typo mles edit mata lgi kumat ntar aku edit kalau udah baikan :v eh" dan knp slalu dorong sepeda krn itu kebiasaan naru ma hina. Udah gk bnyak bcot lagi jaa~

Sebelum pergi berkenan kah kalian me Review?


End file.
